Pokemon Talos Region
by Xiles
Summary: It's about a journey with a boy named Artic and his friends. You'll have to read to find out more!


This is the story of a boy, named Artic Nereus who moved from Hoeen to Tolas region, his Father got a job as a Gym leader there. He missed his old friends but he knew it wouldn't help crying over them, so his journey began and his tenth birthday was in a week. He couldn't wait for his birthday his dad promised him a pokémon.

"Hon can you go get me some groceries, stop by Prof. Larence?" Artic's mom asked.

"Sure mom... I might be awhile..." Artic yelled as he ran to the door. "Thats fine, get here before dinner!"

~At Nikko town park~

Artic walked through the park looking at trainers with pokémon he sighed. He really wanted a pokémon even more now!

"Hey you!" A girl yelled from the swings as she jumped off the swings, and ran to him.

Artic turned and saw the girl running to him, he looked at her and blushed. "Yes?" Artic said questioned. The girl had a hot pink Long sleeve shirt and it had Royal purple outlines on it and sparkles with light blue jeans and a Pink and black shoulder bag. "My names Marissa whats yours?" She asked. "I'm Artic..." He said staring at her. Marissa looked at him awkwardly. Artic snapped out and apologized and ran off to the Poke-mart.

"I need Hakira Nereus' order..." Artic said.

"Oh! Sure just wait right there, I'll be back In a Jolteon second!" The Poké-mart guy yelled.

"Hey, I finally caught up with you..." a familiar voice was heard. "Oh hi Marissa. Sorry for running off earlier." Chuckled Artic. Marissa smiled and asked. "Well it's fine just I was wondering when I get a Pokémon if we could battle?" Artic looked at her and exclaimed. "Sure! Just I don't have a Pokémon yet!" They were interrupted by the Poké-Mart worker. "Here it is!" Artic thanked him and grabbed the bags of ordered groceries, with Marissa following him. "So this is your house?" She asked.

Artic smirked. "Yep! I like living here just miss my friends ya know?" Marissa nodded. "Well see ya! I gotta go home I live two houses down!"

Artic gave his mom the bags and ran to his room he then slept.

~A week later a day after his birthday~

"ARRRTIIIIC! Get down here! NOW!" His father yelled. Artic rushed down stairs. "What is it?" A wrapped box was infront of his dad. "Open it son!" His father yelled. Artic ripped it open and tossed the box top somewhere In the house. "Tooorchic! Tooor Toorchic!" a chicken like Pokémon yelled but it was saying. "Where am I?! Dad? Mom? Sis!?" "Cool a Torchic!" Artic patted its head.

A knock was heard on the door Torchic jumped up and started panicking. Artic opened the door and Marissa walked in with a Chikorita. "So shall we go?" She asked. Artic nodded they ran to the park to train by battling trainers.

"Hey you!" Artic looked over and saw a boy about the age of seven with a Elekid. Artic looked back and questioned. "What? Did I do something wrong?" The kid ran up to him. "Lets have a Pokémon battle!" Artic nodded. "Sounds good! Torchic lets go!" Marissa was holding Chikorita in her hands and asked. "Hey Little boy would you tell me your name?" The kid sent Elekid to the battle field and answered "Korten! Now Elekid lets win this!" Marissa shouted. "Artic VS Korten! This is a one on one! Begin!"

Chikorita rooted for her new friend Torchic. "Go Go Go! You can do this Torchic!" but to Marissa it sounded like. "Chik Chik Chik Chiko Chikorita Chikori Chikorita!" Torchic looked back at Chikorita and nodded. Elekid glared. "I'm going to win this little chickie!" Elekid said with a cocky tone. Torchic exploded at the last part. "Chickie!? As in a chicken!? We'll see whos a chicken after this fight!

"Torchic lets go Ember!" Artic ordered. "Dodge it Elekid then use Thunder shock!" yelled Korten. "Torchic Dodge it! Now use quick attack then get close enough for Ember!" Torchic quickly ran up to him and used ember yelling. "Your bout to be burnt you oversized charger!" But sounded like abunch of tor tor torchic! Elekid fell taking deep damage but got up and used thundershock on a Torchic that was dancing around for the hit. "TOOORCHIIIIC!" Torchic fell but got up not as badly damaged as Elekid.

"Chikorita "aren't they amazing?" Marissa said. Chikorita nodded. "Elekid tackle!" Korten yelled. Elekid was slow he was almost out of energy to fight. "Torchic quick attack on his back!" Artic yelled Torchic slammed its self into his back. "Now use your last bit of energy for thundershock!" Elekid used thudnershock once it got hit Torchic fell and struggled to get up Elekid was on his knees. "Lets wrap it up Torchic! Ember!" Artic yelled. Elekid fell after being hit by ember and Artic won!

"ARTIC AND TORCHIC WINS!" Marissa yelled. Korten congratulated Artic and asked him if he could travel with them. "Sure... but first I wanna nick name Torchic... How bout Flare?" Artic asked his Torchic. Torchic nodded and jumped around happily. "Well I named chikorita Flora" Marissa said smiling. Korten looked puzzled. "Naming a Pokémon sounds fun... Elekid hows Shockblitz sound?" Elekid nodded. So from then on out the pokemon names were Flare, Flora and Shockblitz.

"It's getting late lets go to the poke-center and rest." Marissa said. Artic nodded and Korten just followed behind them both. Once they got there they asked Nurse joy to stay and went to bed. If only they new a new team was going to attack later on that night. Flare woke up to the sounds of people muttering outside the window. He quickly woke Flora up.

~Poké-chat~

"What is it Flare!?" She asked. Shockblitz woke up and muttered then yelled.. "Why'd you wake me up!" Flare quickly snapped. "Shush listen those are human voices! Not like our trainers though."

~ Poké-chat over~

"The boss will be happy once we rob this Pokémon center of all its Pokémon!" Yelled one of the mysterious people. "Yes but if we fail again he'll be mad" One of them added. "I don't care as long as we find us new addition Pokémon for our team!" Another one yelled.

~Poké-chat~

"See! I told you!" Flare whispered. Flora nodded, Shockblitz nodded too. Now the Heroes' Pokémon we'll have to come up with a plan!

~End of Chapter and Poké-chat~

* * *

Sorry if you don't like it by the way give me some ideas I'll take them if you will. Plus review please. I hope your enjoyed it and thanks for bearing with the horrible writing I'll get better maybe lol.


End file.
